Nigh the High, Then Die
by JerriCorn
Summary: Lincoln, after the events of "Space Invaders", realizes what he saw a long time go when coming back home through the green wormhole in the episode "One of the Boys". Only until then, he chooses one line of thought that will forevermore contrive a euphoric tormentful life for him. (CANCELLED).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, and I know this first chapter is going to be short. So, I will try to make them longer as I progress in my fanfiction career. Also, I will reference other fanfictions directly, or indirectly so watch out.**

* * *

Chapter 1: One of the Boys

The moonlit the tiny closet-sized bedroom as a small shadow from the foot of Lincoln's bed casts over him. The shadow is that of a girl - a tiny four-year-old girl in green pajamas with circular glasses. Her name is none other than Lisa Loud. As the girl observes Lincoln inquisitively, the boy scrunches his eyebrows.

"Euuuaaahh-ahhhh," Lincoln yawns to open his eyes a feeling bit groggy. He sees a small figure. Taking a second to process what he is seeing, Lincoln registers that it is a human. _Wait, a human?_ "Aaahhh!" The boy yelps as he jumps to turn on his light.

Stoically, Lisa sits with her hand on her chin, "I've been pondering your wisssh from earlier."

Lincoln realizing it is only Lisa and retorts, "My wish?"

"Yes," Lisa pulls something from behind her back to reveal it is a super high-tech wristwatch, "I think I can help you out...This wristwatch can transport you to an alternate dimension in which you'll have ten brothers.'

"_Right_, Lisa I think you've been playing around too many kitty chemicals."

Without any hesitation, the girl jumps from the bed and presses a button on the wristwatch (A beep sound is audibly heard). Still, with a stoic expression visible. A weird green swirling wormhole appears in front of the door. It is as wide and tall as Lincoln.

Lincoln jumps in complete shock. "Holy moly! This is awesome!" He starts walking towards the wormhole, but mid-stride he turns around confused, "Wait. Why are you doing this for me?"

"I need beta tessters. Now, are you doing this, or am I sending Lana to a dimension where she's a toad."

Enthusiastically, Lincoln clarifies, "Oh, we're doing it."

"Oh, one word of caution. You only have twenty-four hours to return home otherwise you'll be stuck there forever."

Lincoln snatches the watch out of Lisa's hand alarming her a little. Then, he buckles the straps of the watch, "Got it. Let's do this!"

The watch displays a timer with twenty-hours, and almost immediately the seconds start counting down.

"Good luck. I gotta go and break the bad news to Lana."

Without any warning, Lincoln is shoved into the vortex screaming.

* * *

Almost a whole episode later. Due to Lincoln being in an alternate Universe, the wristwatch adjusts so the twenty-four hours ends in Lincoln's time the same afternoon.

"Pile on dad!" Lincoln yells pointing his finger to Lynn Loud Sr. As he sees all ten of his brothers pig pile on his dad, the white-haired boy seizes his opportunity, and grabs the high-tech wristwatch from one of his brothers. Without hesitation, he runs up the stairs to the door of his room.

"Just in time," Lincoln proclaims as the timer is counting down. As the timer has five seconds left he hears a voice.

"Hey, Stincoln, I almost forgot," Boy Lynn Jr. runs up to Lincoln and pulls his pants down.

Lincoln groans as he now has his pants down to his ankles, but realizes the timer has three seconds left. The boy quickly pushes the button, and the green vortex appears. With no time to waste, Lincoln launches himself into space-time itself hoping he just made it in time to go back to his original dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello, Last chapter, in my opinion, wasn't worked on to the best of my abilities. I thought a quick exposition would be good if someone didn't understand. In hindsight though, I realize that a person wouldn't be here if they didn't watch the show. Ooops, haha. Well, Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: What Am I Feeling?

In the suspense of the moment, Lincoln did not hear the error the wristwatch displayed when he jumped into the wormhole. This wouldn't normally be a problem if Lisa was executing the transportation, but she wasn't. Though Lisa has learned to implement redundancies in the execution algorithm of her devices to account for her siblings', well, "intellectual inferiority," the main problem here is Lincoln didn't set his return dimension. At the moment, Lisa for God knows what reason forgot to tell her poor brother to set the default return option to the "dimension of origin".

So, now, Lincoln is hurtling through reality itself oblivious to the problem that awaits him. Some time is passing now. Lincoln, however, does not take mind to it, at first. Now, Lincoln has waited for an abnormally long time in a swirling mess of incomprehensible lights and sci-fi noises. He grows anxious and nauseous as that is the only thing to focus on. Conglomerations of sweat and grime begin to form at his hairline.

In annoyance and fear, Lincoln yells, "What's taking this thing so dang lo-"

Bzzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzz!

_What's going on now?_ Lincoln thinks to himself as he starts to looks down at the watch. Before he even looks at the watch, Lincoln's palms start sweating profusely. A knot is felt forming in his stomach. He freezes like a deer in headlights as his eyes focus on the latch on the bottom of his wrist. Deep down he doesn't want to know what is happening because he feels the situation might end up in his ultimate doom.

With all the noises around him blurred out, Lincoln swallows with no avail due to his mouth now feeling like he just ate a whole packet of saltine crackers in a matter of seconds. Only focussing on the watch, Lincoln turns to see what displays on the screen.

His brain starts shutting down, and all at once he cannot comprehend anything on the screen. Then, he hears a calm female voice resonate from the wristband, "Error. Rerouting."

Sitting there completely dumbfounded Lincoln starts paying attention to the fact that he is barrel-rolling uncontrollably through the space-time continuum. At this point, he is so nauseated he can't tell if what he is seeing is double vision or reality. He wrenches his stomach in an act to halt the imminent ejection that fills soon fills his throat. He feels his throat build up with acid. Feeling his stomach about to contort with such violent power.

"OH NO, I'M ABOUT TO-"

In an instant everything stops, Lincoln only sees darkness or nothing. He doesn't know, man. All he knows is that he can't see, or understand what he's seeing. His whole body is covered in sweat, his armpits are soaked, his socks feel like his bathing suit after a jump in the pool, and he doesn't even know if he still has pants. He thinks about the last one for a second and nearly imagines chuckling to himself.

Lost in only god-knows-where Lincoln gets the random urge to talk to the wristwatch for guidance, "Um-m miss, whe-where are we-m-me. I mean. Where am I-I?"

"Calculating."

"W-what!"

Ding, "You are approximately five years from the nearest universe."

"WHAT! What does that even-What?" Lincoln, lost of his sanity, sits there not even being able to ponder the implications of what the gadget just said. Now, pleading for his life, on the verge of crying Lincoln asks, "P-please explain what that means?!"

"I am sorry your query is unspecified. Please specify what you would like me to explain."

Now in anger with his eyes watering Lincoln wails, "I mean what the HELL does, 'Five years from the nearest universe' even mean!'

"It means-" the female voice buffers a bit before trailing off, "-You are in an area of space and time where nothing is conceived to be 'real'... yet."

Fearing for what comes next Lincoln asks to please simplify and explain further.

Immediately, the voice starts again, "In layman's terms, it means you are in an area of space in that which is further than thirteen-point-seven billion light-years away from Earth; thus, making it impossible for your light, or the light around you, to register to another conscientious observer. Therefore, whatever you imagine you 'see' or think is 'reality'. In other words, you will conceive any synapses from your brain into being, but only until another conscientious observer sees it as well, it will be impossible for that synapses to, physically, 'be'."

Lincoln's eyes widen in complete awe, terror, and disbelief as he registers what he just heard. Hearing that whatever he does affects his reality, but never in a physical sense made his brain come to a screeching stop.

Lincoln gathers his thoughts and straightens his mindset to inquire his next question, "So, do those same 'rules' apply to me as the rest of…what's around me?" Lincoln asks in the most monotone/jaded voice.

"That is correct."

"So… do I not technically exist?"

"That is also correct."

Coming to terms with the situation at hand, Lincoln does nothing but sit and think for the longest time. His mind trails to what he finds most comfort in, his family.

_M-mom, L-Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, dad, a-and Lynn…_

He swallows a lump in his throat as he thinks of the last sister.

_Lynn, the sporty girl, oh, how our lives were so, so one._ The two had a weird dynamic. These feelings Lincoln had while thinking of Lynn weren't lewd, weird, or gross. They were the most comforting thought of his life

_Oh Lynn, the memories we shared. How I used to get dragged into your antics of wrestling, playing soccer-actually more like getting pelted in the face- and getting annoyed by you. It happened so often that I don't remember a day where I didn't groan or wince at any interaction with you._

Naturally, the two were closest in age to each other, thus having the closest bond. So, Lynn bullied Lincoln on a daily basis. The moment Lincoln felt any displeasure from being around Lynn was, as insane as it might sound, the mark of a normal day. _Haha, maybe that's why I like Ronnie-Anne so much. As the saying goes, "You marry your family," or something like that…_

Thinking about his family, especially all the times Lincoln was hanging around Lynn or Ronnie-Anne, made his angst go away. He sat there in visualization, not knowing if his eyes were open or not, for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, returning to the realization that he may never see his family, his body filled with dread and sadness. The only audible words that left his mouth were, "How do I get back to my universe?"

"...Calculating…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone, welcome to the new chapter of this fanfic. All I can really say is hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unwanted Mishap

Lincoln sat there with the smallest spark of hope that he might be able to get back to his original dimension. Waiting there for the wristwatch to give him an answer was torture. With every passing second, Lincoln felt his emotions begin to numb preparing his mind for, quite literally, eternal solitude, or until the light from where he was reached Earth so he could "exist" again. The female voice ended the agonizing silence startling Lincoln who was lost in his thoughts.

"Calculation complete, there are no adjacent dimensions. A manual search must be inputted for a solution."

At that, Lincoln was at a loss of words. There was still a nagging twinge whenever he was reminded that he didn't exist. At least, that's what he thought the watch meant when it said: "There are no adjacent dimensions". However, Lincoln was nonetheless relieved beyond his wits to find a solution, somehow.

"How do I manually search or whatever to get to where I want?" Lincoln said in a surprisingly calm demeanor.

"You must ask me to directly transport you to a dimension using the dimension's tag."

Lincoln, scrunching his eyebrows, asked, "What's a dimension 'tag'?"

"A dimension tag is used as an organizational tool for the infinite dimensions consisting of an alphabetical letter from a-z and a number," Lincoln let this sink with his mind.

_A tag consisting of a letter and a number, huh. _Lincoln, now rubbing his chin with his hand, thought of where he is. More importantly, he thought of where he was.

"What is the dimension tag of where I am?"

It took a little longer for the gadget to respond, but it managed to respond to Lincoln with, "Invalid question, dimension tag unable to be retrieved. Until seen, or not seen Shrodinger's Law applies to the current unobserved state."

Ignoring the last part Lincoln replies with some confidence, "What is the dimension tag for the dimension most recently visited?"

"Retrieving… Dimension tag for dimension most recently visited is C-934."

Now at a crossroad of infinite choices, Lincoln mulls over the consequences of what exactly he is going to do. With the fear of the unknown, Lincoln realizes that there is only one way to have a shot of getting back home. With a shaky voice and sweat all over his body forming, Lincoln knows no amount of preparation can prepare him for what will happen.

Randomly picking a number, a voice as quiet as a field mouse is heard saying, "T-transport me to d-dimension C-137."

Lincoln whispers under his breath, "Well no going back now."

Lincoln closes his eyes not wanting to know the results of his actions. The last thing Lincoln heard before being knocked unconscious due to the overwhelming amount of feelings he was experiencing were, "Your wish is my command…"

* * *

Euuuuaahhh," Lincoln hears himself as he stretches his body with his eyes not yet open. "Tcha, tcha, tcha," Lincoln's mouth clicks as he moves his lips apart. Rubbing his eyes he feels how dry they are and processes that he just traveled to a different reality. And just as quick as that thought came to his mind, he shuddered at what sight awaits him when he does open his eyes.

_If I do this quick it won't be as nerve-racking… Okay, okay, one, two ... t-two….., three!_

Opening his eyes without fault, Lincoln is flooded with endorphins as he sees he is curled up on the floor next to his door in the hallway. "Oh thank God," Lincoln says just under normal speaking volume.

"Oooooohhh, it-it's cold in here. Wonder why?" the boy whispers to himself with a quivering lip. Lincoln then feels his body shiver in an attempt to heat up and he looks down, "Oh yeah, I'm only wearing my underwear and socks," Lincoln thinks aloud with a ditzy face and a finger on his cheek.

Lincoln gets up on his two feet only to almost fall back to the ground. _Woooaahhh, I guess universe hopping does a number on the legs._ Lincoln chuckles to himself. Regaining his balance on the doorknob, the white-haired boy proceeds to open his door and steps inside.

Before he can get his foot down on his second step, Lincoln freezes thinking how much of a stupid-ass he is for forgetting the situation. He waits for a few seconds before looking up with a wave of dread coursing through his body. Nothing, not a, "Who's there," or even a, "Knocking would be appreciated," is heard. Taking a risk he looks up, opens the door, and steps inside to look around - no one.

Wiping the built-up sweat on forehead and neck, Lincoln walks into his room and closes the door behind him. He locks the door in case anyone tries to barge in unexpectedly, or worse if _he_ tries to go into the room. A shiver is sent down his spine thinking of the latter situation. Lincoln's next plan of action is to put on some clothes. Looking around he notices that everything about this room is pretty much the same as his... except for one thing. Lincoln notices the green in the corner of his eye. Going towards the color, he arrives at his clothes and sees that this dimension's Lincoln wears green polos instead of orange.

_Huh, I wonder what other changes are in this universe._

After putting on some new clothes, Lincoln takes a second to admire how he looks in green. "Looking good, maybe I should try this when I get-"

GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

_Uh oh, sounds like I'm hungry. It looks like not existing works up and appetite. Better get moving quickly before things get dire._

Unlocking his door slowly, so that the clicking of the lock is only felt, Lincoln holds the door so that it is open to only a sliver. Lincoln peeks through the small opening on high alert. Waiting five minutes not seeing a line for the bathroom or any commotion in the hallways, the boy starts to open the door more with his body concealed behind it.

Lincoln waits for another second and starts to walk out of hiding only to be startled by a door at the end of the hall slamming open. The boy jumps behind the door landing gracefully as to not make a noise. With his nerves shot, Lincoln begins to shake as a result of his body having an adrenaline rush.

"Omg, of course, Booby Boo Boo Bear, I would love to show you how to make one of my famous smoothies-"

_Of freakin' course, Lori is the one to almost catch me and find out that I'm in the wrong stinkin' universe…_ Lincoln curses to himself as he hears the eldest sister walking down the stairs.

After Lori's voice has long faded, Lincoln begins to slowly make his way through the doorway. _I hope to God the creaky spots on the floor are the same._ In anticipation for the worst, Lincoln feels his body starting to go against his mind's will and start freezing up as he is about to make his first step out of the room. Knowing this is life or death Lincoln feels his stomach, as well as his throat, begin to constrict. Considering Lana and Lola's room is right next to him, Lincoln knows if Lola hears a slow creak she will definitely barge out of her room to investigate the situation.

Finally, after contemplating for fifteen seconds now building up courage and a lather of sweat, Lincoln plants his foot down on the floor.

_Phew! The coast is clear. Next is to figure out how to get Lori out of the kitchen_.

* * *

"Uuuuugh, thiss isss just great," and exasperated toddler complains rubbing her temples. "We have everything in proper order for the experimentation of my new chemical. And yet, in all my intellectual sssuperiority, I have forgotten that I do not have hydrogen peroxide."

"It's okay, Lisa. I think we have some in the cabinet in the bathroom to clean out cuts. We can go check," a soothing voice said as the owner of the voice is performing a balancing act holding an assortment of beakers and scientific tools in a way in which Lisa instructed.

Still rubbing her temples Lisa says, "Well, this wasss supposshed to be my final attempt, so might assh you, dear brother."

Heaving a sigh the boy put down all the beakers and tools knowing he can relax after forty-five minutes of standing still. "Shall we go and check then, Lisa."

"Yessshhh, let us go," a dejected Lisa said as they both began to walk towards the door.

* * *

_ Almost there, c' mon just another step and you'll be past Lola's room. _Lincoln thought as he was clenching all his muscles for extreme control over his body; however, his body was starting to ache. By now Lincoln was twice as hungry from before because of the amount of work it took to sneak with precariousness in the Loud House. Just as Lincoln touched his foot with the ground with no squeak audible a door flew open.

* * *

"I hope you are right about this, dear brother, or elssse I will have to convince our mother and father unit to buy another bottle of hydrogen peroxide," Lisa said with hopefulness. Lisa then opened the door for her and her brother to look at what was in the hall.

"L-lincoln?!" A shocked and confused Lisa said, slack-jawed and with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhhhhhh," a just as white-haired boy said standing next to Lisa.

* * *

Before Lincoln could react, he was in full view of not Lola and Lana, but absolute worst-case scenario, being in full view of _himself_ and Lisa. The former wearing the same exact outfit as himself, and the latter wearing an orange turtle neck. The only thing Lincoln could say was, "Ohhhh F***."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Phew, finally finished this one. I expected this chapter to go up two days ago, but life happens I guess. Well, have a good time reading this one.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The More the Merrier

It seemed at that moment all the air left the room. Our Lincoln was waiting planning his move; seeing if either his alternate counterpart or Lisa were to make a move. Lisa and her big brother were standing idle, not knowing exactly what was in front of them. Seconds passed and still nothing. All three felt as if the whole world stopped around and they were stuck in an infinite loop of thinking of a way to make this encounter move in any direction.

For the first time in her measly existence, Lisa couldn't find any words or explanation of what was happening. At that point, Lisa was like a broken record always starting a sentence, but never getting past the first word. On the other hand, her big brother was dazed imagining it was all a dream, and he'd wake up any minute. He even rubbed his eyes and pinched himself. However, Lincoln stood up firmly patting himself down taking charge of the situation at hand. In the back of Lincoln's mind, he was prepared to tackle both _himself_ and Lisa if there were any sudden movements. The two in Lisa's doorway sat there like kindergarteners looking at the teacher when she reads a story.

"Not a word you two," Lincoln whispered motioning them to go back into the room.

All three went into Lisa's room with Lincoln closing the door behind himself. Lisa noticed the sci-fi wristwatch on Lincoln's hand as he closed the door quietly. Once the door was closed she asked about it.

"C-care to explain?" Lisa asked timidly not knowing if the newly found copy of her brother was hostile.

Lincoln turned around glaring at Lisa, who was visibly nudging the other Lincoln to snap out of his trance. After a few attempts, Lisa's brother shook his head knowing fully this is real. Once again, all three got stuck in a Mexican standoff for some time. Lisa's brother finally mustered up the courage to squeak a few words out of his mouth, "Yeah w-what's the big idea?"

"That's a good question. Why don't you ask Lisa what's going on," Lincoln said as he grimaced with his arms crossed looking at Lisa. "Care to explain why I'm here Lis," Lincoln mocked while holding his hand up pointing to the wristband.

She could feel all eyes on her. The poor girl was not used to this pressure. Lisa tried to come up with a solution running every scenario in her head. She didn't even know how long she was stuck in her thoughts until she heard her older brother snapping his fingers in front of her face calling her name.

"W-well, I-um I-um," Lisa sighed dejectedly finally meeting an intellectual challenge even she couldn't face. "I don't know, but if you tell me more information I can mosssst certainly help you out," she said motioning her hand to the Lincoln at the door.

"Okay, now that we have that out of the wa-"

"Knock knock, hey Lisa, can I like go into your room or will I glow in the dark again? Wait, did I go in your room or eat a cookie, hmmm?" A wondering Leni said waiting outside of Lisa's door.

Upon hearing Leni all three tensed up. Droplets of sweat started to roll down at their temples waiting for what might happen next. They remained silent waiting to see if Leni would leave. Lincoln slowly turned around to lock the door, but his sweaty hand slipped, so the lock fired making the silent click.

"Oh, I see. Well, we're all like going to Lynn's baseball game in thirty minutes. Mom said to meet at Vanzilla for whoever wants to go."

Lisa was now able to incur a response from herself but was quickly cut off by Lincoln.

"Oh yeah, we're going, Leni, I'm just helping Lisa out with an experiment."

"Oh, hey Lincy, I didn't know you were here. Can I co-"

"No! Sorry, we are really busy and Lisa said the experiment might explode if we don't take care of it now," Lincoln said gesturing for Lisa to affirm the statement.

In awe of what was happening, Lisa could only say, "Yup, Lincoln iss right. Ssso, if you don't mind, Leni, could you leave us here to tend to my experimentations."

"Oh, okay, I totes like get what you guys mean... I think? Well, bye."

Leni was heard walking away from her door. A wave of relief filled the room, and surprisingly, the first one to break the silence was Lisa's sibling, "What was that about?" a loud whisper could be heard.

Lincoln, now leaning on the door, looked towards his counterpart, "Me? Your the one who stood there like you were off in La-la land."

"Could you two please shut your sound orificcces," an annoyed Lisa said rubbing her temples. "It ssseems we have more problematic things to entertain," the girl continued as she looked up to see confused faces and raised brows. Lisa grunted in annoyance, "I mean shut your pieholes, and we have more pressing matter at hand."

The two boys made "Oh yeah I get it now" faces towards Lisa

"We have a major problem-"

"You got that right," Lincoln commented sardonically.

"Like I was sshaying, our first problem seemsss pretty obvious consshidering there are two of you here. Our next one is that my dear brother and I now have to attend Lynn's exhibition game thanks to thisss genius over here," she said gesturing towards Lincoln with a stoic expression.

"Okay… What does the second one have to do with me?"

"You have to hide here until we get back."

"Great," a rather annoyed Lincoln voiced.

The quietness started to fill the room once more. Instead, this time it was more awkward than anything considering there were two of the exact same people in the room. Before the silence and staring became unbearable, Lincoln decided he'd seize his opportunity to do some explaining.

"Well, now that we know what's going on," a nervous chuckle escaped Lincoln, "I should probably explain what's on my wrist, and how I got here."

Lisa and her white-haired brother exchanged curious glances. Even though this was an odd situation, to say the least, our Lincoln's green polo wearing double seemed to be taking the events well. Then, again, he thought, did they even have a choice.

"One moment please," Lisa said as she wandered off to find her pen and notepad. "Proceed."

"Alright, let me think, let me think. Oh yeah, some genius decided to make a wristwatch that can transport you to alternate dimensions," Lincoln said the last part annoyed and matter-of-factly. "Then for some reason, this person decided it'd be a good idea to test the wristwatch on her _only_ brother," as he said with more displeasure in his voice.

"One second please," Lisa said as she wrote down everything Lincoln was saying.

Lincoln was waiting, tapping his foot in a way to get her to hurry up because he knew they would have to go to Lynn's sporting event, and quite frankly he was mad at Lisa no matter what dimension, "You ready?"

"Now I am."

"Okay, like I was saying. I go into this portal end up in a dimension where I have ten brothers instead of sister-"

"Interesting," the girl genius muttered under her breath.

"Really? Was it cool," she heard her brother coo.

"No, it was not considering we're not used to rough-housing," Lincoln said flatly.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well, then this is the best part let me just tell you all," Lincoln's voice was filled with sarcasm. "I end up being stuck, after an array of swirling colors and sounds, in-in-I don't even know how or what to describe it as. But, the voice from the gadget said we were five years from the closest universe or something. I don't know. It was insane I know that for sure."

Lisa's interest now aroused, she raised an eyebrow and listened more intently.

"And then the thing said I didn't exist because no one ever saw me because there's no light I guess?" Lincoln said with questioning in his voice looking up for any affirmation to his statement. "Then to get back home it said, I needed to input a dimension tag, so I said 'transport me to C-137' and now I'm here."

"I see..." the young girl trailed off writing furiously.

"You see what?" Lincoln said very confusedly.

"Mmhmm, mhhm," Lisa kept writing and muttering inaudible words, "I think I can help you, but I am not sure yet," the genius cooed. "For now, my dear brother and I have a sporting event to attend for my sister unit. Which I hope you know impliess that you mussht shtay here until we get back."

"_Okay, _I understand."

"Good we shall disscussss thish matter more after the fact. Now if you'll excushe us now we have to go."

The two listening then exited the room with Lincoln's copy still in a trance. In fact, Lisa had to help her brother come back to reality. Lincoln watched awkwardly as the two exited the room and closed the door behind themselves. Now, Lincoln was alone, technically his house, once the Loud family left.

"What did I get myself into?" Lincoln heaved a sigh and looked around at the empty room. _Well better make myself at home._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Ooof, this needed to get done. I enjoyed making this chapter and I hope you readers enjoy it too. Also, side note my uploading of chapters might be a bit sporatic, so if I don't upload for long periods of time, don't worry. I would not have stopped writing.**

* * *

Chapter 5: (Not So) Pleasant Surprises

"Let's go, everyone. Get in the car."

"Poo Poo."

"Ewwwwww, mom, Lori farted again!"

"I did not that was my shoe. See."

"C' mon guys hurry up. I don't wanna be late for my game."

Lincoln, in Lisa's room, could hear the whole Loud family getting ready to go to Lynn's baseball game. This made him think of his actual family. Lincoln heard the car doors close and Vanzilla startup. Hearing the chaos of any family brought a grin to Lincoln's face. He stood there being a goof, and once he noticed it he decided to lie down on Lisa's bed.

The eleven-year-old boy was enjoying the single moment of peace that he had in almost two days. He realized how tired he was. Lincoln didn't notice it, but his legs were both flat on the ground while his torso and upper-body were cozy on the bed. He didn't know how long he was lying on the tiny bed, but all he could remember seeing was the blank ceiling. Once he was truly comfortable, Lincoln's eyes began to feel heavy, and without any resistance he let his mind and body fall into bliss.

* * *

"Euuaahhh… How long was I out for?" the boy asked not forgetting where he was for the moment.

Lincoln rubbed his eyes and sat up on Lisa's bed realizing where he was. He looked rather confused still not sure how or why he was there. Lincoln paid no mind to why he was in his little sister's bed, but in lieu stretched out his body. He tried to get up, but his attempt ended in failure because his legs were completely asleep.

"Aahhhhhh, pins and needles, that tickles so much," Lincoln was now breathing heavily trying not to get tortured by the overwhelming sensations throughout his lower half. _I need to move my legs slowly, but I can't move too much or else a wave equivalent to tickle torture will course through my legs._ Because Lincoln was asleep his brain had not fully awakened yet, so the poor boy got so caught up in the moment he started getting anxious about just getting up.

"C-c'mon, just a little-ehh-ahhhh! No, no, no, not like that… okay, okay just a little more-aannnd oh yeah, there we go. They're starting to go away now."

_Now that that's over with._ Standing up to continue with whatever there is to do, Lincoln is still flustered about his surroundings and the events occurring beforehand. He walked around curiously looking throughout Lisa's room noticing the abundance of tools and chemicals. _Hmmm, must've been doing an experiment. Ohhhh, wait!_ Remembering how he wasn't doing an experiment, Lincoln's memory came to fruition about where he was.

"Hmmpphh."

Now knowing he was in a Loud House alone, that idea by itself was foreign to him, he decided he'd snoop around. Considering he was in a different universe and everything appeared normal. _Keyword Loud: appears._ He thought there would be more to stumble upon. So, Lincoln thought about the idea of exploring, even though it was _his _house, after all, he couldn't help but get excited. But, there was one big, big problem - Lincoln didn't know what time the alternate Loud residents would be back. Lincoln held the thought of sneaking to listen for any noise that might hint that they're already back. _Nothing, ohohoh this is my lucky day._

Somehow, this idea got Lincoln giddier, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. _Just like Ace Savvy sneaking into enemy layers not trying to get caught. _The boy stopped thinking and started doing. In his mind, Lincoln had a plan all schemed out: First he'd go undercover in _his_ own room to see any more discrepancies from his dimension, next he would systematically check for the smallest minute details about _his _sisters' rooms.

Lincoln tiptoed to Lisa's door and opened it with his back against it like a spy. Next, the boy jumped into a summersault, which was easier said than done because it resulted in him bumping his head. Shaking the pain off the boy continued into _his_ room. He cleared his room looking in the drawers under his bed, the white-haired boy's body now shaking in excitement as he the adrenaline rush.

"Okay, okay we need to calm down it's literally my room. Breathe in… and breathe out... Ahhh, much better."

Now in a calmer state of mind, the boy followed through with his plan.

"Mhmm. Yup, I have that one," searching the drawers not finding anything cryptic. He starts getting up to turn around, but something catches the corner of his eye. _Hmm, that's weird. I never have anything in between the desk and the wall. Better check it out._

Now, even more, excited with the butterflies returning, Lincoln goes to try to pull the magazine out. Sadly, he tugs too fast and his grip slips, "Owowoahwoahh, oooffff… Ow, that really hurt." Getting up while rubbing his butt to ease the sting, the boy tries a different approach. He locks his feet, grabs hold of the edge of the desk, and pulls as hard as he can. It wasn't easy due to his prepubescent body and lack of physical activity, but he pried it wide enough for the magazine to fall.

"Yessss, score one for Lincoln Loud, zero for alternate me," Lincoln was breathing heavily after the small excursion. Things were far from over. The Ace Savvy savant knew he would have to act quickly to get some juicy info. The boy bent down feeling anxious about all things due to the actual creativity of the hiding place for the magazine. He was always protective of his personal belongings, but never as secretive as what he was discovering.

Shaking his head lost in the cauldron of swirling thoughts, Lincoln reached for the magazine and pulled it out for inspection. _Whaaaat. _The boy thought tilting his head, "A sports magazine?" The finding was so unexpected that even he was surprised by what his counterpart was hiding. Lincoln kneeled there shocked at what he was seeing, not in the surprising way more confused if anything.

Beep! Beep!

_Uh oh, running out of time here._

Lincoln heard the doors open, but there was no cheering or yipping. Switching his focus to the noise he heard people consoling someone.

"It's okay Lynn, that was literally the worst ump ever."

"Ya dudet, you'll bounce back for shizzle."

"Hey, it's okay, Lynn-"

_That last voice sounds familiar. Still, no one has started to go inside the house._

"-you'll survive-"

_There's no time gotta kick it to overdrive._

Lincoln, about to put the magazine back, flipped through the pages. _Huh?! _ It was just pictures of his face on random famous athletes. Though Lincoln remembered, one particular athlete, MJ. It was his face cut and pasted on MJ. That thought alone sent a shiver of fear, confusion, and suspicion down his spine.

"Hey kiddo, I know how bad you feel after a lost game. How about we all have pizza for dinner tonight!"

"Yeah!" The Loud kids screamed in unison except for Lincoln. He felt the pain that Lynn felt since he was closer to her than the rest of his siblings.

"I'll order now. The rest of you head inside."

_Okay, gotta blast._

Expediently, Lincoln put back the magazine. He was moving the desk back into place when he heard the stampede of kids enter the house at the base of the steps. Just in time, Lincoln hurried back to Lisa's room. Now, with a feeling that he'd have to go to the bathroom from the excitement and anxiety he felt. He waited impatiently. His leg was now shaking. _Calm down, man. You just have to go to the bathroom. Plus, Lisa will know something is fishy if you keep acting like this._

Jolting Lincoln out of his thoughts was Lisa walking in her room. Without delay, the girl genius started, "I can help you out, but-" _Oh no, a "but" is never good, _"-ressst asshured because you have all the conceivable time. In fact, I know for ccertain _your_ family doesn't even know you're gone, and they never will if you don't go back."

"Huh!?"

* * *

_Damn Linc probably thinks I'm such a loser. I botched the winning play so badly that dad ordered pizza. On top of that, Lori tried to comfort me. When has Lori of all people tried to comfort tried anyone, pppffff, never? I hope he doesn't think I'm a loser. You're overreacting… No, I'm not._

Lynn walks herself up the stairs with a depressed look on her face while she hangs her head low. She doesn't have to think about how to get to her room, so she stares at the floor the whole time. On the way, she hears Lisa talking to someone but pays no mind to her. She turns, walks to her bed, and plops herself on her bed. With her hands on her face, she beats herself up replaying the pickle she got herself into between third and home plate.

_Dammit, Lynn Loud. You couldn't do it for him. Not even for the person you want to impress the most. I hope this isn't a sneak peek of the future._

"Knock, knock," a musical voice is heard at the open doorway, "can I come in or is this pity party just for one?"

Immediately, Lynn blushes at the idea that someone just saw her moping but knowing who it is, her mood lightens.

"Ya sure, just don't tell everyone you saw me down. I don't wanna ruin my rep. Ya'know?"

"Hahaha, someone's taking the loss badly," Lincoln steps inside the room and locks the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Lynn is starting to blush harder because she knows this is about to get serious. And, she liked the idea of her and Lincoln in a room, alone, together nonetheless.

"So, lover-boy how you planning to cheer me up?" _Lover-boy seriously? I'm so cheesy around him, but I love it! _

"Uh, oh… someone's excited. Lucky you m'lady, I am too." _Oh my gosh, that was chummier than hers._

"Shut up and get over here will'ya," Lynn retorted now with giddiness in her voice.

Lincoln knew at this point that if he played his cards right he'd be in business real quick, and not just that, they'd be alone until dinner arrived.

"Man, I knew you fell hard for mwaa, but I didn't realize how badly you hit your head." Lincoln headed Lynn's command as he responded. Next, going for the kill, he put his right hand across her waist.

They were both trainwrecks by now. Both were in love and didn't care if they were siblings. If anything, it just made their love more flamboyant. Both Lynn and Lincoln were gazing off towards Lucy's side of the room as the two sat there getting addicted to each other's presence.

Lynn broke the silence, "Screw it you got me."

"Hah-"

Lincoln's victory was short-lived as Lynn quickly plopped her lips on his. Their eyes closed focussing only on the sensation of the other's mouth. Lincoln knew he was beaten, but he could recover by darting his tongue into Lynn's mouth, tasting her. Lynn soon followed as they began a more passionate phase of their moment.

Lynn rolled on top of Lincoln with her hands at his wrists so he couldn't escape. At this point, their saliva was concocted into a mixture of fiery love. They broke the kiss for a breath. They felt each other's heat emanating from their bodies, warming the other like a cozy fireplace. A trail of saliva left their mouths' as they swooned into the other's eyes.

"Oh miss Loud, you're on," Lincoln said cheekily breaking free from the pin. Lincoln then directed his hand to Lynn's love handles pulling her closer so that they were grinding vigorously. Lynn let out a light moan when Lincoln did this, causing Lincoln's _little_ friend to grow.

Before things got too out of hand, someone knocked at the door. This sent a lightning-quick reaction through both of them. Lynn sprung a seat next to Lincoln who surreptitiously unlocked the door and took a seat beside the sporty girl.

"Come in!" the boy shouted.

* * *

"Ssso, I know thiss because I have concluded that since you didn't exishht for a 'short time' you have never existed, in your respective dimenssion."

"Oka-" Lincoln was understanding Lisa before he saw a sad Lynn walk into her and Lucy's room. This caused the white-haired boy to tense up and freeze like a deer in headlights. Lisa as well noticed the situation but played it off like she was talking to anyone of their siblings. After Lynn was out of sight, Lisa closed the door just in time before Lincoln came into view to talk to Lynn.

"Phew, close one."

"You can ssay that again. Like I was saying until you return to your dimension you would have never exishted. Hitherto your arrival, your family would have never met you, but once you arrive, everything will be back to normal."

Lincoln let this sink in his mind for a bit. Now, knowing that he had full range to be an interdimensional being, his old life seemed kind of boring. By "kind of", he thought about it and realized it was really boring. As stressful as just being in a different dimension, the man with the plan had a change of plans, or he'll later find out, a change of heart.

"So, I sshhhall make a device to inform you of the dimenssion you are traveling to, and now that I think of it, knowing myself I most likely put an option to return to original dimension in the wristband.-"

Lincoln didn't want things to go back to normal. Lincoln loved what he had experienced from around two days ago to now. In fact, the boy got addicted to this, to the thrill, moreover, the boy loved the idea of being an interdimensional traveler.

_I can go anywhere I want in any situation._ Lincoln thought with doe eyes.

Startling the eleven-year-old, Lisa cut right through his thoughts, "You're thinking of not going back are you?"

He wasn't expecting Lisa to be so frank, but better now than later. "Yes... "

Heaving a sigh Lisa rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Alright, I have predicted thissss might happen. I ssshall alert my dear brother."

Lincoln didn't protest. In fact, he was elated. He hid in Lisa's room as she walked out of her door to knock on Lynn's door. Hearing the obvious click of the lock she rolled her eyes. When the door opened, the girl noticed the saliva around Lincoln's mouth as well as the tightness of his pants. Not changing her stoic expression, she ignored it to look past her brother to see Lynn's mouth tainted with saliva.

_Oh, brother, sexual pun intended, they're at it again._

"Yeah Lis, you wanted something."

"Yesss, dear brother, we have a sssituation that I need dissscuss with you in my room, alone."


End file.
